Talk:Digimon World Dawn and Dusk/Digiegg Gallery
Untitled I think that they should create comprehensive articles on each digi-egg. Also the Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Egg page should be a disambuigation page for the eggs. In fact I suggest that they create a whole project on it. zozo 05:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Todo *ALL INFO ADDED TO THIS MUST BE FROM YOUR OWN GAME. *Add animated images *Add Japanese names *Check Redirects, and make sure that finished Dawn/Dusk profiles use the English DigiEgg name. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVXi3IpMETE Recent edit This edit has some incorrect names (like FeverSpot DigiEgg, when it's FeverSpot Egg), appears to have the produced Digimon in the wrong order (It has to have the ??? wherever there's a blank), and the requirements in some places, like FangSpot DigiEgg, didn't have the "" around LV like all the ones I've seen did. Because this one is the most time-consuming and difficult to check, it really needs to be done correctly, so I reverted it. However, you can rewrite the info if you do it more accurately this time. Thanks! 20:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also this edit. 22:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::And this. 00:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::And this one. 23:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::And this one. 17:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::And this one. 00:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::And this one. 17:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And this one. 03:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And this one. 20:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And this one. 22:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::And this one. 18:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Rough notes from Zephyrantes Japanese-game Guide '01. Red DigiEgg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Dragon Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: Dragon EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Koromon, Gigimon, Chicomon, Agumon '02. Brown DigiEgg (Beast) ' Required Digimon 1: Beast Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Tsunomon, Dorimon, Wanyamon, Gaomon '03. Blue DigiEgg (Aquan) ' Required Digimon 1: Aquan Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Poyomon, Otamamon, Syakomon, Kamemon '04. Skyblue DigiEgg (Bird) ' Required Digimon 1: Bird Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Tokomon, Biyomon, Penmon, Falcomon '05. Green DigiEgg (Insect/Plant) ' Required Digimon 1: Insect/Plant Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Tanemon, Budmon, Minomon, Raramon '06. Grey DigiEgg (Machine) ' Required Digimon 1: Machine Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Kapurimon, PawnChessmonWH, PawnChessmonBK, Gotsumon '07. Purple DigiEgg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Pagumon, Botamon, Chocomon/Kokomon, Tsukaimon '08. Pink DigiEgg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Holy Digimon Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Hatching Requirements: EXP 100+ Hatched Digimon: Gummymon, Puttimon, Kudamon, Plotmon/Salamon '09. Claw Patterned Egg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Dragon Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Dragon EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: Agumon, Guilmon, Veemon, DORUmon '10. Fang Patterned Egg (Beast) ' Required Digimon 1: Beast Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Beast EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: Gabumon, Gaomon, Terrirmon, Monodramon '11. Sea Patterned Egg (Aquan) ' Required Digimon 1: Aquan Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Aquan EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: SnowAgumon, Betamon, SnowGoburimon, Kotemon '12. Cloud Patterned Egg (Bird) ' Required Digimon 1: Bird Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Bird EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: Hawkmon, Biyomon, Muchomon, Tentomon '13. Forest Patterned Egg (Insect/Plant) ' Required Digimon 1: Insect/Plant Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Insect/Plant EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: Wormmon, Mushroomon, Alraunemon, Penmon '14. Mecha Patterned Egg (Machine) ' Required Digimon 1: Machine Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Machine EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: Gotsumon, ToyAgumon, ToyAgumonB, Kamemon '15. Evil Patterned Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Dark EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: PicoDevimon, Impmon, Keramon, Renamon '16. Holy Patterned Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Holy Digimon Lv15+ Required Digimon 2: Any Digimon Lv15+ Hatching Requirements: Holy EXP 200+ Hatched Digimon: Kudamon, Plotmon/Salamon ,Tapirmon, Lopmon '17. Dragon DigiEgg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Dragon Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Dragon Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Atk 145+, Dragon EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Monochromon, Growlmon, DORUgamon '18. Beast DigiEgg (Beast) ' Required Digimon 1: Beast Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Beast Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Speed 115+, Beast EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Hanumon, Wendigomon, MudFrigimon, Dinohumon '19. Aquan DigiEgg (Aquan) ' Required Digimon 1: Aquan Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Aquan Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Spirit 120+, Aquan EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Dolphmon, IceDevimon, Coelamon, Hookmon '20. Bird DigiEgg (Bird) ' Required Digimon 1: Bird Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Bird Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Speed 120+, Bird EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Saberdramon, Peckmon, Kiwimon, Sunflowmon '21. Insect/Plant DigiEgg (Insect/Plant) ' Required Digimon 1: Insect/Plant Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Insect/Plant Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Defense 125+, Insect/Plant EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Togemon, Kuwagamon, Kabuterimon, Kiwimon '22. Machine DigiEgg (Machine) ' Required Digimon 1: Machine Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Machine Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Defense 145+, Machine EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Clockmon, Thunderballmon, Deputymon, Gwappamon '23. Dark DigiEgg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Attack 145+, Dark EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Devimon, Chrysalimon/Kurisarimon, DarkRizamon, Sorcerymon '24. Holy DigiEgg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Holy Digimon LV25+ Required Digimon 2: Holy Digimon LV25+ Hatching Requirements: Spirit 125+, Holy EXP 400+ Hatched Digimon: Angemon, Tailmon/Gatomon, Starmon, Wizardmon '25. Dragon's Egg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Greymon Required Digimon 2: Dragon Digimon that is at Lv25+ Hatching Requirements: Lv15, Dragon EXP 500+ Hatched Digimon: DORUgremon, Triceramon, Vermillimon '26. Nature's Egg (Beast) ' Required Digimon 1: Ogremon Required Digimon 2: Beast Digimon with over 30 Apt Hatching Requirements: Lv12, Beast EXP 800+ Hatched Digimon: WereGarurumon, Kyukimon, Pandamon '27. Deep Egg (Aquan) ' Required Digimon 1: Ikkakkumon Required Digimon 2: Aquan Digimon with over 450 HP Hatching Requirements: HP 300+, Water EXP 800+ Hatched Digimon: Shaujinmon, Divermon, Brachiomon '28. Wind Egg (Bird) ' Required Digimon 1: Aquilamon Required Digimon 2: Bird Digimon with over 140 Spd Hatching Requirements: Speed 170+, Bird EXP 800+ Hatched Digimon: Garudamon, Sinduramon, Silphymon '29. Jungle Egg (Insect/Plant) ' Required Digimon 1: Sunflowmon Required Digimon 2: Insect/Plant Digimon with over 800 MP Hatching Requirements: MP 300+, Insect/Plant EXP 800+ Hatched Digimon: AlturKabuterimonRed, Arachnemon/Arukenimon, Cherrymon '30. Metal Egg (Machine) ' Required Digimon 1: Guardromon Required Digimon 2: Machine Digimon with over 130 Def Hatching Requirements: Def 180+, Machine EXP 800+ Hatched Digimon: BishopChessmon, RookChessmon, Meteormon '31. Nightmare Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Vilemon Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon with over 150 Spr Hatching Requirements: Spirit 160+, Dark EXP 800+ Hatched Digimon: Vamdemon, SkullGreymon, LadyDevimon '32. Busters Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Angemon Required Digimon 2: Holy Digimon with over 150 Atk Hatching Requirements: Attack 190+, Holy EXP 800+ Hatched Digimon: Taomon, Qilinmon, HolyAngemon/MagnaAngemon '33. DB Half-Egg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Dragon Digimon at LV45+ Required Digimon 2: Bird Digimon at Lv45+ Hatching Requirements: Dragon & Bird EXP at 1500+ each Hatched Digimon: ImperialdramonDM, ImperialdramonDB, Valkyriemon '34. BI Half-Egg (Beast) ' Required Digimon 1: Beast Digimon at Lv45+ Required Digimon 2: Insect/Plant Digimon at Lv45+ Hatching Requirements: Beast & Insect/Plant EXP at 1500+ Each Hatched Digimon: MetalGarurumon, GranKuwagamon, MetalEtemon '35. WA Half-Egg (Aquan) ' Required Digimon 1: Aquan Digimon at Lv45+ Required Digimon 2: Holy Digimon at Lv45+ Hatching Requirements: Aquan & Holy EXP at 1500+ each Hatched Digimon: Plesiomon, Anubimon/Anubismon, Vikemon '36. DM Half-Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon at Lv45+ Required Digimon 2: Machine Digimon at Lv45+ Hatching Requirements: Dark & Machine EXP at 1500+ each Hatched Digimon: Deathmon/Ghoulmon, HiAndromon, BelialVamdemon/MaloMyotismon '37. Gold DigiEgg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Dragon Digimon at Lv60+ Required Digimon 2: Dragon Digimon at Lv60+ Hatching Requirements: HP 600+, Dragon EXP 5000+ Hatched Digimon: WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, ImperialdramonFM, ImperialdramonPM '38. Silver DigiEgg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Holy Digimon at Lv60+ Required Digimon 2: Holy Digimon at Lv60+ Hatching Requirements: Speed 220+, Holy EXP 5000+ Hatched Digimon: Gallantmon, GallantmonCM, SlashAngemon, Knightmon '39. Kabuto Egg (Insect/Plant) ' Required Digimon 1: AlturKabuterimonRed Required Digimon 2: Ookuwamon Hatching Requirements: Def 230+, Ins/Plant EXP 3000+ Hatched Digimon: HeracleKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon, GranKuwagamon, Kongoumon, Tentomon '40. Rainbow Egg (Bird) ' Required Digimon 1: Bird Digimon @ Lv50+ Required Digimon 2: Bird Digimon @ Lv50+ Hatching Requirements: Bird EXP 6000+ Hatched Digimon: Phoenixmon, Eaglemon, Valdurmon, Gryphomon '41. Chrono Egg (Bird) ' Required Digimon 1: ChronomonHM Required Digimon 2: Bird Digimon at Lv50+ Hatching Requirements: Holy & Bird EXP at 2500+ each Hatched Digimon: ChronomonHM, Chicchimon, Digitamamon '42. Chaos Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Deathmon/Ghoulmon Required Digimon 2: DeathmonB/GhoulmonB Hatching Requirements: Def 230+, Dark EXP 5000+ Hatched Digimon: ChaosGallantmon, Devitamamon, Piedmon, Chaosmon '43. Pail Egg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: XVmon/ExVeemon Required Digimon 2: Stingmon Hatching Requirements: Dragon & Ins/Plant EXP at 300+ each Hatched Digimon: Paildramon, Dinobeemon, Exveemon/XVmon, Stingmon '44. Royal Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Holy Digimon at Lv90+ Required Digimon 2: Holy Digimon at Lv90+ Hatching Requirements: Attack 300+, Holy EXP 10000+ Hatched Digimon: Omnimon/Omegamon, Alphamon, Sleipmon, Duftmon '45. Baby Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Apollomon Required Digimon 2: Dianamon Hatching Requirements: Holy & Dark EXP at 100+ each Hatched Digimon: Sunmon, Moonmon '46. Hero Egg (Machine) ' Required Digimon 1: Digimon with 1200+ HP & Cool personality Required Digimon 2: Machine Digimon at Lv40+ Hatching Requirements: HP 450+ Hatched Digimon: Justimon, SuperStarmon, GrappLeomon '47. Angel Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: HolyAngemon/MagnaAngemon Lv50+ Required Digimon 2: Angewomon Lv50+ Hatching Requirements: Spirit 220+, Holy EXP 8000+ Hatched Digimon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon (Good) '48. Savers Egg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Lv60+ Digimon Required Digimon 2: Lv60+ Digimon Hatching Requirements: Egg is at Lv30+ Hatched Digimon: ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon '49. Aqua Egg (Aquan) ' Required Digimon 1: Aquan Digimon at Lv50+ Required Digimon 2: Aquan Digimon at Lv50+ Hatching Requirements: Aquan EXP 6000+ Hatched Digimon: Neptunmon, MetalSeadramon, MarineAngemon, JumboGamemon '50. Tusk Egg (Beast) ' Required Digimon 1: Beast Digimon at Lv60+ Required Digimon 2: Beast Digimon at Lv60+ Hatching Requirements: Beast EXP 6000+ Hatched Digimon: BantyoLeomon/BanchouLeomon, SaberLeomon, SkullMammothmon, MetalGarurumon '51. Machine Egg (Machine) ' Required Digimon 1: Machine Digimon at Lv60+ Required Digimon 2: Machine Digimon at Lv60+ Hatching Requirements: Machine EXP 6000+ Hatched Digimon: Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Ebemon, Boltmon '52. Demon Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Hatching Requirements: Attack 290+, Dark EXP 10000+ Hatched Digimon: Daemon/Creepymon, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, LucemonCM '53. Calamity Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon with 40+ Aptitude Required Digimon 2: Infermon Hatching Requirements: Dark EXP 300+ Hatched Digimon: Kuramon, Tsumemon, Armageddemon '54. Wafuu Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Bird Digimon with 300+ Spirit Required Digimon 2: Holy Digimon at Lv50+ Hatching Requirements: Spirit 200+, Tallied Species EXP 8000+ Hatched Digimon: Susanoomon, Shakkoumon, Karatenmon, Kabukimon '55. Kaizer Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Dragon Digimon at Lv40+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv40+ Hatching Requirements: Lv15+, Dark EXP 1200+ Hatched Digimon: Kimeramon, SkullGreymon, Airdramon '56. Millenia Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Machinedramon Required Digimon 2: Kimeramon Hatching Requirements: Spirit 250+, Dark EXP 8000+ Hatched Digimon: Milleniumon, Moon=Milleniumon, ZeedMilleniumon '57. Heroine Egg (Insect/Plant) ' Required Digimon 1: Digimon with 1200+ MP & an Obedient personality Required Digimon 2: Insect/Plant Digimon Hatching Requirements: 500+ MP Hatched Digimon: Lotusmon, Sakuyamon, Minervamon, Lilymon '58. Black Coloured Egg (Bird) ' Required Digimon 1: Saberdramon Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv30+ Hatching Requirements: Lv15+ Hatched Digimon: Kuzuhamon, Saberdramon, Kokuwamon, BomberNanimon '59. Shiny Gold Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Pharaohmon Required Digimon 2: Machine Digimon at Lv40+ Hatching Requirements: Lv25+, Holy EXP 7000+ Hatched Digimon: Magnamon, PrinceMamemon, Pharaohmon '60. Chaosmon Egg (Holy) ' Required Digimon 1: Darkdramon Required Digimon 2: BantyoLeomon/BanchouLeomon Hatching Requirements: Tallied Species EXP 9000+ Hatched Digimon: Chaosmon, BantyoLeomon, Darkdramon, Valdurmon '61. Gunner Egg (Machine) ' Required Digimon 1: Deputymon at Lv40+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv50+ Hatching Requirements: Attack at 200+ Atk Hatched Digimon: Beelzemon Blast Mode, Deputymon, Mummymon, Cannondramon '62. Deva Egg (Dark) ' Required Digimon 1: Antylamon at Lv45+ Required Digimon 2: Beast Digimon at Lv45+ Hatching Requirements: Beast & Dark EXP at 1500+ each Hatched Digimon: Antylamon, Vajramon, Sinduramon '63. High-Dragon's Egg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: Dragon Digimon at Lv 65+ Required Digimon 2: Holy Digimon at Lv 65+ Hatching Requirements: Dragon EXP 8000+ Hatched Digimon: Goddramon/Goldramon, Holydramon/Magnadramon, Megiddramon, Darkdramon '64. Burst Egg (Dragon) ' Required Digimon 1: ShineGreymon Burst Mode at Lv70+ Required Digimon 2: MirageGaogamon Burst Mode at Lv70+ Hatching Requirements: Lv40+ Hatched Digimon: ShineGreymon Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode Data The names, conditions, and Digimon are from the game itself; I don't have the time or ability to go and manually check the species and hatching conditions for them all. Lanate (talk) 03:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be working on that with my brother, then.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC)